Catatan Ahli Varia
by Farhanah Atiqah
Summary: Catatan daripada ahli Varia.
1. Belphegor (1)

**Belphegor a.k.a Si Putera**

Apa khabar rakyat biasa? Aku Belphegor. Tapi kamu juga boleh memanggil aku 'Putera', kerana aku memang seorang putera pun. Ushishishishishi~

Memandangkan aku ada banyak masa lapang hari ini, biar aku ceritakan pada kamu kehidupan ahli-ahli Varia.

Pukul 6 pagi, aku bangun dari tidur dan menuju ke bilik mandi. Selepas mandi dan memakai pakaian, aku turun ke tingkat bawah untuk bersarapan.

" _Senpai_ , aku sungguh berharap engkau mati dan tidak datang sarapan," ujar satu suara yang kubenci.

Aku mencebik. 'Katak' yang berambut hijau muda itu memang tidak tahu bagaimana mahu menjaga mulutnya.

Tanganku mengeluarkan 8 bilah pisau daripada kot. Lalu, aku layangkan kesemua pisau-pisau tersebut ke arah si mulut celupar. Dia mengelaknya.

" _Mou_! Bel- _chan_ , Flan- _chan_! Jangan bergaduh di meja makan! Nanti ayah marah!" ujar Lussuria. Hari ini rambut _mohawk_ nya berwarna merah jambu. Bajunya pula berwarna pelangi. Memang sesuai dengan perangainya yang pondan itu.

"Ayah? Voi! Kau tak maksudkan Xanxus, bukan?!" Si komander berambut panjang memekik. Harus aku ingatkan yang pekikannya hari ini lebih kuat daripada biasa.

"Sudah tentulah Xanxus. Siapa lagi yang macam ayah di istana ni?" Selamba Lussuria menjawab.

Aku menarik kerusi lalu duduk. Di atas meja panjang di hadapanku terhidang bermacam-macam jenis makanan. Namun kami semua tidak boleh makan selagi Bos belum sampai.

Aku menoleh ke sebelah. Mammon sedang duduk di atas kerusi bayi sambil mengira duitnya.

"Duit kau tidak akan bertambah walaupun kau mengiranya setiap hari," ujarku. Gaji Mammon dipotong dua bulan untuk membayar kos kerosakan yang dilakukannya di taman tema kanak-kanak.

Mammon memandangku. Aku tidak dapat melihat matanya dengan jelas di sebalik topinya yang besar. Heh! Macamlah dia juga dapat melihat mata aku di sebalik rambutku. Ushishishishi.

"Bel, kau hutang aku 2500 euro. Aku harap kau bayar cepat. Bunganya 25%. Lewat sehari daripada tarikh pembayaran akan dikenakan denda 100 euro. Dan begitulah untuk hari-hari yang seterusnya."

Aku mencebik. Bayi ini sungguh mata duitan! Mungkin aku harus mengikatnya di atas tiang bendera kami. Dia pasti akan kelihatan seperti maskot skuad pembunuhan Varia. Ushishishishishi~

Suasana di ruang makan riuh dengan suara Lussuria dan Squalo. Topik perdebatan mereka masih sama, tentang Bos. Tentang adakah Bos layak digelar sebagai ayah di istana Varia? Aku sudah naik bosan mendengar perdebatan mereka. Mataku kuhalakan silih berganti pada ayam Turki bakar dan stik _filet mignon_ di atas meja. Aku mula berkira-kira. Sebaik sahaja Bos datang dan menjadi orang pertama yang mengambil stik itu nanti, aku akan pastikan aku menjadi orang kedua yang mengambil stik yang tersusun cantik di pinggan perak itu. Ushishishishi. Rancangan aku sungguh sempurna. Mungkin aku patut menggunakan pisau-pisau berhargaku untuk mengambil kesemua stik itu nanti.

" _Senpai_ , aku tahu rancanganmu. Kau pasti mahu membolot kesemua _filet mignon_ itu, kan?" soal si Katak yang duduk berhadapan denganku.

Ah sial! Bagaimana dia tahu?

"Ushishishishishi~Sudah tentu. Aku kan putera. Selepas Bos, aku yang kedua paling tinggi di istana ni," ujarku sambil tersengih.

"Voii! Aku komander Varia. Jadi secara teorinya aku yang kedua selepas Bos! Aku akan jadi orang kedua yang ambil _filet mignon_ itu!" jerit Squalo. Matanya merenungku tajam.

"Ushishishishishi…kau cuma komander. Aku seorang putera. Kau cuma rakyat biasa dalam negara ini." Aku tidak akan mengalah.

"Voi! Kau cuma seorang putera tanpa negara, Bel!"

"Putera tetap seorang putera walaupun di mana dia berada. Rakyat biasa tetap rakyat biasa walau di mana pun mereka berada. Dan hamba makan gaji seperti kau tetap hamba di mana pun kau berada." Aku mula memberi hujah. Muka Squalo bertukar merah, mungkin kerana menahan marah. Aku lihat ada beberapa helai rambut panjangnya terpacak ke atas.

"Kau patut bunuh diri dan minta dilahirkan semula sebagai raja atau putera barulah kau boleh mendapat status yang sama seperti aku." Aku memprovok Squalo.

"Bel!" Lussuria memanggil, mungkin tidak mahu aku terus memprovok komander yang mukanya kini merah bagaikan tomato.

"Kau memang cari mati, Bel!" jerit Squalo sambil melibas-libaskan pedangnya ke arahku.

Aku bangun dari kerusi lalu mengeluarkan pisau-pisauku.

"Kau nak kematian yang lambat atau cepat, komander?"

"Kau memang berani nak lawan aku dengan pisau-pisau kecil kau tu!" Si komander menyeringai. "Marilah, putera sialan!"

Belum sempat aku melayangkan pisau-pisauku yang tajam dan cantik ke arah Squalo, sebuah pasu bunga kristal melayang ke kepalanya. Squalo rebah serta-merta. Mata kami semua menghala ke arah datangnya pasu bunga kristal tadi.

Di depan pintu, bos sedang berdiri dengan renungan mata merah yang tajam memandang tepat ke arah kami. Sepeti biasa, Levi berdiri di belakang Bos.

"Pagi-pagi lagi dah menyalak, sampah!" marah Bos.

Bos menapak langkah ke arah meja dan duduk di kerusinya. Lagaknya bagai seorang CEO syarikat. Levi, si anjing setia, mengambil tempat duduk berhampiran Bos.

"Ushishishishishi~ Maaflah Bos," pintaku. Aku kembali duduk di kerusiku. Lussuria mendekati Squalo yang sedang terbaring.

"Tidak!" Lelaki pondan itu menjerit sebaik tersedar sesuatu. "Pasu bunga ni diperbuat sepenuhnya daripada kristal Swarovski dan berharga 150,000 euro!" Dia kemudian berpaling dan memandang Bos. "Bos kena berhenti melempar barang-barang yang mahal!"

"Hmph!" Bos langsung tidak mempedulikan Lussuria. Tangannya mengambil pinggan perak yang berisi _filet mignon_.

"V…Voi…kau lebih risaukan pasu bunga tu berbanding kepala aku?" Squalo perlahan-lahan bangun. Rambut putihnya bertukar merah kerana darah yang mengalir. Ada serpihan-serpihan kristal di atas kepalanya.

"Kepala kau tidak semahal pasu bunga ini, komander," jawab si Katak Flan.

Aku bersiul. Untuk kali ini, aku bersetuju dengannya.

"Sudah-sudah. Jangan bergaduh di meja makan. Squalo, nanti aku balutkan kepala kau tu. Sekarang, mari makan." Lussuria memberi kata putus.

Mungkin kerana kehilangan terlalu banyak darah, si komander tiada tenaga yang cukup untuk membantah Lussuria. Dia menarik kerusinya lalu duduk.

Selepas memindahkan 3/4 daripada _filet mignon_ yang berada di pinggan perak tadi ke pinggannya, Bos meletakkan pinggan itu di atas meja kembali.

Aku, Mammon, Flan, Levi, dan Squalo memandang satu sama lain. Sebentar lagi pertarungan mendapatkan _filet mignon_ yang selebihnya akan bermula.


	2. Belphegor (2)

**Belphegor a.k.a Si Putera (2)  
**

Aku menjeling ke arah si Katak. Matanya memandang tepat pada _filet mignon_ tadi. Wajah tanpa ekspresinya membuatkan aku sukar meneka apa rancangannya untuk mendapatkan _filet mignon_ itu. Aku menoleh ke sebelah, memandang Mammon yang sedang duduk. 'Duduk', bukanlah satu perkataan yang tepat. Mammon sedang terapung di atas kerusi bayinya. Mataku kemudian terarah ke Levi. Sama seperti si Katak Fran, mata Levi juga tajam memandang ke _filet mignon_ tersebut. Aku mencebik. Tidak kiralah apa yang mereka lakukan, _filet mignon_ itu tetap akan menjadi milik aku. Kerana aku seorang putera, bukan orang kebanyakan seperti mereka semua. Shishishishishi~

"Filet mignon ni…" Levi mengucap dengan nada yang rendah.

"Aku punya!" Mammon menjerit lalu menghalakan tangan kecilnya ke arah pinggan _filet mignon_. Namun belum sempat Mammon mengambilnya, Levi terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan parabolanya lalu melibas Mammon.

"Muu!" jerit bayi malang itu lalu terbang melayang ke luar tingkap.

Sedang Levi sibuk meraikan kejayaannya menyingkirkan Mammon, si Katak memakai sarung tangan 'Realiti Ilusi' miliknya.

"V..voi Flan! Kau jangan berani nak gunakan senjata di sini!" Si komander berdarah mengugut.

Dengan muka bodohnya, Flan memberitahu, "Ini cuma sarung tangan, komander." Ushishishishi~ Aku hanya perlu menikmati tayangan yang sedang berlaku di hadapanku, kerana akhirnya, aku juga yang akan dapat menikmati _filet mignon_ itu nanti.

Squalo mengeluarkan kotak senjatanya lalu memasukkan cincin Hujan ke dalam lubang. Sesaat kemudian, Alo si jerung keluar daripada kotak senjata Squalo lalu menyerang Flan. Untuk mempertahankan diri, Flan mencipta bazooka menggunakan ilusi lalu melepaskan bertubi-tubi tembakan ke arah Alo.

"Alo, elak!"

Alo mengelak serangan bazooka Flan.

"Tch!" dengus si Katak.

"Hahaha! Sarung tangan kau tu bukannya lawan Alo, Flan! Bersedialah untuk mati!" Si Komander menjerit lebih kuat daripada bunyi tembakan Bazooka. Aku cukup hairan bagaimana peti suaranya boleh bertahan sehingga hari ini.

Si Katak mencebik.

Menggunakan ilusinya, dia mencipta seekor jerung betina. (Jangan tanya bagaimana aku tahu ia jerung betina) Melihat jerung betina itu, pergerakan Alo berhenti. Si Katak menggunakan kesempatan itu dengan mencipta sangkar jerung yang besar, lalu memasukkan jerung betina ciptaannya ke dalam sangkar. Alo mengikuti jerung ilusi itu ke dalamnya dan pang! Pintu sangkar pun ditutup.

"V…voi! Mengurung binatang di dalam sangkar adalah satu jenayah dalam undang-undang mafia!" pekik si Komander.

"Hohohoho…Squ-chan, itu bukan satu kesalahan jika sangkar itu hanyalah sangkar ilusi…" Lussuria memberitahu.

"Voi Lussuria! Walaupun dicipta menggunakan ilusi, sangkar itu wujud!"

"Mengikut undang-undang mafia, ilusi dibenarkan. Jadi Flan tidak melakukan kesalahan," ujar Lussuria.

"Ushishishishishi~ Kau masih mempunyai pedang panjang kau yang hodoh itu, komander." Aku mengingatkan Squalo.

"Bel! Berani kau cakap pedang aku ni hodoh!" Squalo melibas-libaskan pedangnya di udara.

Sebilah pisau stik melayang di udara. Ia tepat mengenai belakang kepala si komander.

"Jangan memekik, sampah!"

Anak mata merah bos merenung Squalo dengan tajam.

"V…voi! Bos tak guna!"

Bos mengeluarkan kedua-dua X-Gun miliknya, lalu menembak bertubi-tubi ke arah Squalo.

"Voii!" Jeritan komander yang cuba mengelak tembakan Bos memenuhi ruangan makan. Jeritan yang bagaikan satu muzik indah itu menjadi melodi di telinga seorang putera sepertiku.

Si Katak mengambil peluang ini. Dia menghasilkan jaring ikan menggunakan ilusi lalu cuba mengaut _filet mignon_ di atas meja.

"Tsk! Amatur!" ucapku.

Levi membuka kesemua parabolanya.

"Super Levi Volta!" Levi menjerit kuat. Parabolanya yang disaluti elektrik bervoltan tinggi dipancarkan ke arah Flan.

Si Katak tidak sempat mengelak lalu terbang bersama parabola Levi ke arah dinding, yang kemudiannya turut hancur dipecahkan.

Ushishishishi~ Tiga orang pencabar sudah menemui pengakhiran mereka. Sekarang cuma tinggal aku dan Levi.

Levi memukul-mukul dadanya bagaikan gorila yang terlepas dari zoo. Kemudian dia dengan beraninya menghalakan jari telunjuk ke arahku.

"Bel, tinggal kau seorang lagi!" ujar Levi.

Aku turun dari kerusi lalu berjalan ke arah tingkap.

"Levi," panggilku.

"Kau nak mengaku kalah, Bel?" soalnya sinis.

Aku mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kot Varia yang kupakai. Melihat apa yang aku keluarkan, peluh segera menitik di dahi Levi. Matanya terbuntang.

"Itu…itu…"

Aku lalu melayangkan apa yang aku keluarkan sebentar tadi ke luar jendela.

"Tidak!" Levi menjerit lalu melompat keluar dari jendela. Barangkali mahu mendapatkan kesemua gambar Bos yang aku buang sebentar tadi.

Dengan itu, Levi turut lenyap daripada pandangan mata.

Ah, aku harap dia mati. Kurang sedikit manusia yang menyesakkan di istana Varia ni. Ushishishishi~

Aku kembali ke meja makan.

Cuma tinggal aku, Lussuria, dan Bos di situ. Tanganku mengambil _filet mignon_ di atas meja. Selepas memindahkan kesemua _filet mignon_ ke pingganku, aku makan seperti biasa. Kerana aku seorang putera.

Pak! Pintu ruang makan dibuka.

Aku dan Lussuria tergamam. Mataku membesar sebaik melihat kelibat yang berjalan masuk ke dalam.

Bos! Tapi macam mana?

Aku memandang tempat duduk Bos. 'Bos' yang duduk di situ sudah hilang.

"Kufufufufu~"

Mataku terarah pada wajah seseorang di tepi tingkap tempat Levi melompat tadi.

Rokudo Mukuro dengan rambut nanasnya tersenyum lebar ke arah aku dan Lussuria.

"Terima kasih untuk _filet mignon_ yang sedap tu. _Arrivederci_. " ujar Mukuro sebelum melompat keluar.

Aku menelan liur. Perlahan-lahan aku memusing kepala ke belakang. Bos sedang memandang aku dan Lussuria dengan renungan mata yang bisa membunuh.

"B…bos… _filet mignon_ …saya boleh jelaskan…" Suara Lussuria terketar-ketar.

Bos mengeluarkan kotak senjatanya.

Dan dengan itu, sekali lagi istana Varia meletup untuk bulan ini.


End file.
